At the End of the Day
by Randomjr
Summary: That one thought had been in her head for a while now, one step one way and it would be over, one step another way and she would have to continue. Meanwhile someone is trying to calm down a pretty bad situation.


**Hi, so this is my first attempt at story writing, this is mostly as a emotional output. But I would love some reviews or anyone to message me with their thoughts. For now this is just a single chapter but if enough people like it I might continue, but who knows. If you want a certain ending then feel free to message me as well I would love to hear from you.**

* * *

If she was going to do this she had to do it right. Wanda was sitting on the edge of roof of the hidden Wakandan palace for nearly an hour now, simply letting her thoughts wander away with themselves.

Over an hour ago now she had been sat in her room on her own once again, idly watching the news, her attention was elsewhere however. Wanda was perched on the edge of her empty bed staring at left forearm, all of her scars, the old, the new, the good, and the bad ones. She didn't cover them up, not when she was with friends she knew that they would never judge her.

"And now for some breaking news, a statement has been released by the United Nations about earth's mightiest heroes who have fallen from grace. The missing avengers."

Wanda's head snapped up and she now had her full attention on the screen. They were showing some footage that must have been filmed earlier, a very political looking man who looked as if he thought way too much of himself was standing in front of a podium.

"These missing avengers are dangerous, you must not approach them under any circumstances. Individually they pose a dangerous threat, one which can still be taken down by our military. Except for one, this aptly named Scarlet Witch,"

Now this, Wanda had to hear, what were they going to call her this time? A 'monster'? A abomination?

"She is entirely unpredictable and uncontrollable, a wildcard almost." Well that was a new one. "We have no idea what she can do, and we are not sure that we should let someone be allowed out with that sort of power. If she is with her fellow comrades then I wish them luck and hope they sleep with one eye open, just in case."

Wanda could almost sense that Clint was shouting at the TV in the common room. She had promised Steve that she would never look into a teammates mind without their permission, and she was going to keep that promise. But that promise then made her doubt herself, she couldn't check her teammates minds, what if they agreed with the jumped up guy off the news? What if they did feel unsafe around her? Did they really feel the need to sleep with one eye open?

She couldn't start doubting things now, but she knew it was too late.

Wanda too one look at her assortment of scars on her arm and immediately had made up her mind.

If she was to follow through with the small, nagging thought that had been bouncing around in her head, then she may as well look good. Pulling clothes from her wardrobe she finally picked something out. She got changed into her black knee length dress, put her black leather boots on, and for the finishing touch, she pulled her brothers jackets on over her shoulders, the one he had worn in South Korea, the first time either of them had a proper conversation with any of the avengers. After applying a small amount of makeup, Wanda decided she was ready.

Quietly leaving her room, she tiptoed to the end of the hall and opened the door to the fire exit, which climbed the outside wall from the ground to the roof.

Up she went, no looking down not even a second glance, she was going to do this. It had been a thought in the back of her head for months, but now it was going to happen, she would end everything in a few little steps.

Reaching the roof, Wanda walked to the edge and sat down. Letting her legs dangle over the side, she took in her last few glimpses of Earth. The beauty had never quite hit her like this before, she stared, and burned the images into her memory, no matter how short it may last.

Wanda had lost track of the time but the sun was beginning to sink. At last she stood up on the raised ledge. Her toes perfectly in line with the five story drop below her. Tears welling in her eyes as she said her final farewell. With a big breath she lifted her arms.

"STOPPPP"

Lowering her arms she turned around and looked straight into the eyes of Steven Grant Rogers. His eyes were big and his expression was one of fear and pleading. She didn't step down from the ledge, instead Wanda held his stare and simply responded.

"Why?"

In Steve's mind telling her to stop would be all she needed, that she would see that they were there for her. But it suddenly dawned on him that she was not up here because she felt unloved. He was now lost, how did he respond? Thinking fast he blabbed the first thing that came to his head, "because we can help you. I can help you. You just need to step down."

"Steve, you are a good man, and an even better leader, but you don't even know what the problem is. I can't be trusted, by politicians, by the public, even by my own team."

Shit Steve thought, she had seen the UN statement. "Wanda, you and I both know that people's perceptions can change, we were heroes and now we are vigilantes because the governments decided that they didn't like us. I know this is hard and it will take a long time, things will never be the way they were but we can make everything work just as well as it was, but in a different way. Everything will be ok"

Steve could see her thinking, she looked down. Steve's mind wandered to whether this was a immediate issue or whether, seeing as she had long sleeves on was this just a back up plan and she was stalling for time, did she have any fresh bandages hidden under the jacket? Would he need to get some? His thoughts were going at ninety miles an hour, he was in complete over protective, big brother mode.

Wanda had wanted to be here alone, she didn't want anyone to get involved. The world hated her, and she hated herself, but Steve had a point, eventually everything would be OK even if it was in a different way, she could still be happy, but could she wait that long? Wanda remained on the edge, and just thought. Steve was eager to get her down but he didn't want to move any closer and escalate the situation.

Wanda had made a decision, she looked up and into Steve's eyes and slowly nodded her head, then lifted her foot. He ran forwards not sure whether she was going to plant it safely back on the roof or disappear out of view. Either way he would not run the risk. He had to try. He ran. Still unsure of which way her foot would fall...

* * *

 **Cliffhanger, sorry, please don't hate me. Like I say, please feel free to message or review and let me know your thoughts.**


End file.
